La cancion del caracol
by vanevanevane
Summary: La sirena mas hermosa de los siete mares entonara el canto prohibido, pero sera por amor AU.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic, yo siempre había querido escribir algo de las sirenas, por que son seres que me maravillan, al igual que Bleach y el Ichihime, cuando leí la historia de sirenas de UsioAmamiya, me inspire mucho para escribirla, ok disfrutemos las aventuras de esta hermosa sirena.

Canto del caracol.

Una bella sirena de ojos grises y cabello largo y con la tonalidad de el sol al atardecer, se disponía entrar a el enorme auditorio de los jueces de los 7 mares, por lo que ella había escuchado cada uno de ellos era mas violento y temible que el anterior, y supuso que debían serlo para sobrevivir a los problemas de los violentos océanos.

-Inoue Orihime, sirena originaria de el pacifico norte cerca de los mares de Japón .

Se escucho una voz que retumbaba desde el trono principal de aquel enorme recinto, sin duda era la voz de el dios de el mar, nadie mas podría tener esa potencia en la garganta.

-S-si señor.

Respondió ella con el temor de ver a los siete grandes reyes de el mar y a el mismísimo dios de este, ella temblaba de pies a cabeza.

En su cabello naranja descansaba una bella corona de algas, su cuerpo de la cola hacia arriba era el de una mujer hermosa y escultural, un abdomen plano y marcado, con un ombligo que insitaba y sus pechos eran grandes y poderosamente llamativos.

-¿sabe usted por que esta en este lugar?

Pregunto el dios de el mar, mientras los reyes susurraban al ver a la nerviosa mujer.

-Si, lo se muy bien señor.

Dijo ella con voz firme a pesar de el miedo que la inviadia, no tenia ninguna duda en su mirada, por mas que esta pareciera flaquear.

-Has sido acusada de un delito grave, y tu sentencia no tendrá ningún tipo de clemencia, Inoue Orihime.

Dijo el dios con algo de violencia y todos los reyes comentaban entre si, no se sabia muy bien lo que pudiera pasar, pero Orihime solo agachaba su cara apenada, pero parecía lejos de estar arrepentida.

-Asi que es mejor que luches por tu inocencia y tengas una buena escusa.

Ella hizo un silencio, que parecía eterno, y levanto su cara para mirar a el dios directamente a los ojos, con un peligroso síntoma de resignación.

-Lo siento pero no puedo mentir, es verdad, yo soy una pecadora y soy culpable de el cargo que se me ha imputado.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, en la sala, de pronto la habitación recibió un poco de luz, algo raro en las mas recónditas profundidades del fondo del mar, por fin pudo ver la identidad de ese dios de el mar, un bello hombre de rostro frágil, cabello castaño y anteojos, parecía una persona que no lastimaría a el ser mas indefenso.

-Lo que has hecho es algo imperdonable, en ninguno de los siete mares esto será tolerado, no mientras yo este aquí, el dios de el mar Aizen Sousuke, la reencarnación de Poseidón.

El rostro de Orihime se distorsiono al ver como la apacible belleza de el rostro de el chico se distorsionaba en un ser abominable y tenebroso.

-Se que no tengo perdón, y estoy dispuesto a pagar por mi mas grande error, aceptare cualquier pena que me ponga su señoría, pero yo no estoy arrepentida de nada.

Aseguro la chica, al borde de el llanto, pero su fuerza de voluntad era tal que se podía imponer a un dios, Aizen la miro de reojo y bajo de su trono para acercarse a ella, la energía espiritual que el emanaba era algo poderoso que ella jamás en su vida había imaginado sentir.

-Las sirenas tienen dos tipos de canto, el primero y el mas común, es aquel que se usa para obtener el corazón de los humanos, hombres y mujeres a lo largo de los siglos, han caído bajo el sutil y hermoso canto de las sirenas.

Aizen se puso de frente a Orihime y acaricio con dulzura una de sus mejillas ella tembló de inmediato por la expectación y el miedo.

-Y el segundo, ¿lo conoces?

Pregunto Aizen con paciencia viéndola temblar.

-S-si, su majestad.

Respondió la chica, con un hilo de voz, llena de dolor.

-Explícamelo, por favor.

Pidió el dios de los siete mares, con paciencia.

-Es llamada el canto del caracol, cuando una sirena se enamora de un hombre de verdad, y esta le canta esa canción en medio de el mar, a el atardecer, esa persona obtendrá el poder de los siete mares.

Respondió Orihime con un nudo en la garganta, una regla escrita por los dioses era que esa canción estaba prohibida, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo, tenia un poderoso motivo y doloroso también.

-Además te recuerdo, que la sirena que haya cantado esas dulces notas esta destinada a convertirse en una simple mujer mortal, ¿entiendes eso?

Pregunto mientras la mente de la chica divagaba hacia aquel fatídico día.

Flash back.

Ya se le había hecho costumbre, Orihime mirando desde las olas, oculta con el camuflaje de su piel desnuda, sus pechos libres al viento jugando con el frio de las olas en sus pezones, mientras que su cabellos caía con gracia sobre su sensual espalda.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, emocionada mirando a esos pescadores, en especial a uno, que al parecer era el hijo de el dueño de el barco, un chico vivaz de mirada fuerte, pero llena de dolor, de cabello naranja, rebelde y desparpajado como el tono de su voz.

Orihime ya era una viciosa de estar en esa zona, esquivando las redes de los pesqueros, divagando con sus dulces murmullos, mirando a el chico desde lejos, hacia tiempo que lo sabia, y no le daba pena admitirlo, estaba enamorada de un humano, y enamorada de verdad, a tal grado de que en su mente solo existía ese chico, que entre gritos creía saber que se llamaba Ichigo o Kichiro, no lo sabia, pero algo le hacia inclinarse mas por la segunda.

El mar sin embargo es celoso, y este no permite que el corazón de sus bellas sirenas pertenezca a ningún mortal, eso lo descubriría con tristeza Orihime aquel día, en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

El estaba en la borda, mirando con su telescopio el horizonte, ella en sus andanzas de aventurera nado hasta la orilla y sus corazón se detuvo con violencia, era el momento de el ocaso, el atardecer y sus miradas se encontraron.

Pero el mar en sus dominios es siempre celoso, el chico se maravillo al ver aquella mujer hermosa desnuda ante el, con la perfección de su cuerpo al aire, en ese mismo instante el viento mas violento provoco que resbalara por la borda, y un extraño remolino lo absorbió hasta el fondo de el mar.

Sin duda era el fin de la vida de aquel chico, que ella nunca conoció pero amo como a nadie, y que su único error fue haber robado el corazón de la sirena mas hermosa de los siete mares, Orihime no podía creerlo y no podía asimilarlo, así que tuvo que hacer lo único que podía para rescatarlo, renunciar a su vida inmortal como sirena y cometer el peor de los pecados, el canto de el caracol.

Retumbo en todo el mar, y llego hasta donde el joven marinero, dándole el poder de los siete mares: Respirar bajo el agua y nadar como pez, dos de sus siete habilidades nuevas le permitirían escapar con vida, y ahora ya nada seria igual ni para el, ni para Orihime.

Fin flash back

-Como dije, aceptare cada una de esas culpas, no estoy arrepentida.

-Muy bien, existe otra opción que te puede salvar.

Aseguro Aizen con su tenebrosa sonrisa bordeando una vez mas a la sirena.

-La única forma de que esta falta quede saldada es devolviendo a el mar el honor de llevárselo.

Susurro el dios de el mar con un poco de soberbia.

¿llevárselo?

Pregunto ella confundida y sin captar la situación.

Tráelo aquí, a nuestro mar una vez mas, a la zona mas peligrosa, ahí nosotros nos encargaremos de el, y de que el mar lo consuma.

Definió el dios del mar provocando un ultimo temblor en el cuerpo de la peli naranja, quien solo pudo asentir con dolor.

Gracias si llegaron hasta aquí ^^ espero pronto tener el próximo capitulo, chau.


	2. Siete mares y siete dones

**Perdon por tanta tardanza, pero andaba si inspiración, gracias a mi amiga Ushio Amamiya por sus animos y apoyo en este fic, ahora esta parte es mas desde el punto de vista de Ichigo.**

**CAPITULO 2: LOS SIETE MARES Y SIETE DONES.**

Ichigo estaba una vez mas en la pileta de agua, últimamente le era mas necesario ese contacto con el agua aun, cuando el barco con el que el trabajaba se había averiado, esta reparación costaría un par de meses, y el estaba desesperado, lo único que quería y anhelaba era estar en el mar una vez mas y tratar de ver una vez mas aquella extraña silueta de sus sueños.

-no se que me paso aquella vez, pero ya nada es igual.

-vaya que bueno que te das cuenta.

Apareció tras el un hombre de ropas grises y un curioso sombrero, que además usaba un baston, jamás lo había visto, pero algo en el resultaba familiar.

-¿y tu quien eres?

-Vaya que eres grosero, si yo solo venia a saludarte y aclararte un poco eso que tienes y sientes, te diré solo que mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke y no soy de aquí.

Ichigo lo miro confundido, ¿Quién era el?, al mirarlo en verdad no parecía de este mundo, y era inexplicable el escalofrio que le producía.

-Mira, no se de que demonios me hablas, así que déjame en paz, que estoy ocupado.

Explico Ichigo saliendo de la pileta envuelto en una toalla, solo cubriendo su parte de abajo y con el torso desnudo.

-Creo que no te has dado cuenta, pero has sido victima de un hechizo que no es de este mundo nuestro.

Aseguro Urahara sorprendiéndolo nuevamente, Ichigo se detuvo antes de partir y lo miro, no podía negarlo y mucho menos ser escéptico, el mismo lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos, el ya no era el mismo algo en el había cambiado de forma misteriosa y sobre natural.

-Las sirenas son los seres mas hermosos y misteriosos de los siete mares, y quizás también sean los mas tristes también.

Dijo Urahara sentándose arriba de un barril de madera.

-¿Si-sirenas?

Pregunto Ichigo muy sorprendido.

-en efecto, las sirenas tienen el don de sacrificio mas grande que se conoce, ellas tienen un hechizo de amor llamado el canto del caracol, en el que le dan toda su magia a el ser que aman.

Al decir estas palabras Urahara provocaba en Ichigo sentimientos encontrados, lo que le había ocurrido realmente si era obra de una sirena, no entendía muy bien.

-¿Qué significa eso del hechizo del caracol?

Pregunto el cada vez mas confundido Ichigo.

-Como ya te lo dije, es un acto de sacrificio y de amor que las sirenas son capaces de ofrecer, consiste en brindarle el don de la magia de los siete mares, es notable aun mas cuando se trata de un humano.

Urahara lo miro con unos ojos que parecían cambiar de color, Ichigo por primera vez cayo en cuenta de que ese tipo no parecía ni siquiera un ser humano.

-¿la magia de los siete mares? Todo esto es muy..

El incrédulo Ichigo se vio exaltado una vez mas al momento en que Urahara se levanto de golpe y con un gesto mas duro.

-ya te debes de haber dado cuenta de los cambios en tu cuerpo, ¿no es asi?

Se acerco a Ichigo y este lo miro con algo de terror.

-El hechizo numero uno las branquias, con esto puedes respirar bajo el agua, representa a el mar mediterráneo.

Una especie de trueno, retumbo en el cielo, cuando el dijo esas palabras.

-El segundo hechizo son las aletas, te dan la habilidad de nadar como un pez, representa a el mar negro, el tercero es el silbido del delfín , con este puedes comunicarte con los animales marinos, por medio de un silbido, este don tiene su origen en el golfo pérsico.

Urahara notaba la confusión en la mirada de Ichigo pero también sabia que el había sido elegido por algo y tenia fe en esa decisión del destino.

-El cuarto don es llamado brújula, con el te puedes orientar en la inmensidad de el océano, este don surgió en el mar Caspio.

Ichigo, no resistió mas y grito la desesperación que lo corroía.

-No se que es toda esta mierda, pero no quiero saber nada.

Urahara solo lo miro y reflejo una leve sonrisa.

-Ten calma que aun falta los mas interesantes, como el quinto llamado lagrima de sirena el cual según el mito, dice que la sangre de el portador puede curar cualquier herida, este representa a el mar Arábigo.

Con un gesto de repulsión Ichigo se dirigió a el.

-¿tengo que dar mi sangre para eso?, vaya suena peligroso

Urahara solo sonrio maliciosamente, como si pudiera descubrir las intimidades de lo profundo de su corazón.

-El sexto don que es originario de el mar Adriático, es a mi gusto el mas importante, su nombre es la Tortuga y solo lo puedes usar una vez.

Ichigo se sobresalto al escuchar esa premisa, ¿un don que solo se podía usar una vez?

-Esta tortuga, tiene la capacidad de cambiar el destino, salvarte de la muerte a ti o a quien tu desees, pero solo lo puede hacer una vez, así que piensa bien cuando la usaras y para quien.

El incrédulo Ichigo se digno a lanzar un suspiro estremecedor, ya no sabia ni en que estaba metido, pero el destino al que la tortuga podía vencer, era el mismo destino que lo desgarraba en estos momentos.

-Esos son los seis dones, ahora solo falta el ultimo don, ¿no es así?

Pregunto Ichigo rascando su cabeza con una dolorosa resignación, Urahara disfrutaba el momento en demasía.

-Asi es, el ultimo don, el perteneciente a el mar Rojo, el mas poderoso de todos, un arma ofensiva, una espada capaz de cortar en dos el océano, el legendario colmillo del tiburón.

Una vez mas el cielo retumbo y se oscureció en un lúgubre silencio, no había necesidad de explicar nada, la cara de Ichigo lo decía todo.

-pero yo no tengo ninguna espada, no se de que me hablas.

Respondió Ichigo sin comprender, la idea de una espada con tal poder era demasiado seductor.

-El colmillo es el único don que no aparece al momento del hechizo, como el resto, el colmillo se encuentra oculto en el palacio de el dios de los mares, pero solo tu puedes usar esa espada, tu y solo tu.

De nueva cuenta Ichigo se vio golpeado por la incertidumbre de lo desconocido, ¿donde estaba esa famosa espada llamada colmillo de tiburón?

- Por lo pronto no puedes hacer nada para tenerla, te ofresco mi ayuda, de todas maneras, cuando me necesites solo llámame.

Dijo Urahara acomodando su sombrero.

-¿y como sabre como llamarte?

Pregunto un preocupado y aterrorizado Ichigo.

-Yo sabré cuando me necesites, y ahí estaré.

Ichigo jamás se imaginaria los peligros que lo acecharían en el fondo del mar, ni los malvados seres que habitan en lo profundo de las aguas oscuras de el océano, ahí donde esa espada sagrada dormía esperándolo y ahí donde la hermosa sirena era prisionera.


End file.
